The present invention relates to compounds that act to block calcium channels; methods of using the compounds to treat stroke, cerebral ischemia, pain, head trauma or epilepsy; and to pharmaceutical compositions that contain the compounds of the present invention.
The entry of excessive amounts of calcium ions into neurons following an ischemic episode or other neuronal trauma has been well documented. Uncontrolled high concentrations of calcium in neurons initiates a cascade of biochemical events that disrupts normal cellular processes. Among these events are the activation of proteases and lipases, breakdown of neuronal membranes and the formation of free radicals, which may ultimately lead to cell death. Several types of calcium channels have been discovered and called the L, N, P, Q, R and T types. Each type possesses distinct structural features, functional properties and cellular/subcellular distributions. Type selective calcium channel blockers have been identified. For example, SNX-111 has been shown to be a selective N-type calcium channel blocker and has demonstrated activity in a number of models of ischemia and pain (Bowersox S. S., et al., Drug News and Perspective, 1994:7:261-268 and references cited therein). The compounds of the present invention are calcium channel blockers that can block N-type calcium channels and can be used to treat stroke, pain, cerebral ischemia, head trauma, and epilepsy.
The present invention provides compounds having the Formula I 
wherein
each Rxe2x80x2 is independently hydrogen, C1-C6 alkyl, or Rxe2x80x2 together with N to which Rxe2x80x2 is attached and R1 can form a mono or bicyclic structure;
R1 is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, hydrogen, xe2x80x94CH2-indolyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-substituted phenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl, or 
;R2 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl;
R3 is xe2x80x94O(C1-C6alkyl), xe2x80x94O(CH2)nphenyl, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NH(C1-C6alkyl), xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NH(CH2)n cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NH(CH2)n NH cycloalkyl, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n-substituted phenyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenylxe2x80x94CH2NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n pyridyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n imidazolyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n furyl, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n-indolyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)nOH, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94CN, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NH(CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x2)nNH(C1-C6alkyl), xe2x80x94NH(CH2)n-piperidiny, xe2x80x94NH(CH2)n-substituted piperidinyl, 
xe2x80x83
each R4 is independently xe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-substituted phenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94(CH2)nN(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)nNH(C1-C6alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)n-pyridyl, C1-C6 alkyl, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94C3-C8 cycloalkyl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n substituted C3-C8 cycloalkyl; 
xe2x80x83C1-C6perfluoroalkyl, C1-C6alkyl, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C3-C8cycloalkyl, xe2x80x94NH(CH2)nC2-C6 alkenyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n-substituted phenyl, xe2x80x94NH(C1-C6alkyl), xe2x80x94NH(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)nNH2, xe2x80x94(CH2)nNH(C1-C6alkyl), xe2x80x94(CH2)nN(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NH-naphthyl, xe2x80x94NH-phenyl-phenyl, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NHC2-C8alkenyl, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)n-pyridyl, xe2x80x94NH-adamantyl, xe2x80x94NH(CH2)n-heteroaryl, -substituted phenyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n phenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-substituted phenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-indolyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-furyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-thienyl, 
xe2x80x83heteroaryl, heterocycle, aryl, substituted aryl, substituted heteroaryl, substituted heterocycle, C1-C6 perfluoroalkyl, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)nNH(C1-C6alkyl), xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)nN(C1-C6alkyl)2, 
R6 is C1-C6alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-phenyl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-substituted phenyl;
R7 is hydrogen or C1-C6 alkyl; 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7;
each p is 0, 1, or 2, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
, and each Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, R3 is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, each Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, and X is 
.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, R3 is xe2x80x94NH(C1-C6alkyl), each Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, and X is 
.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
, Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and R4 is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl or xe2x80x94CH2-substituted phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
, R4 is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, and R1 is isobutyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
, Y is xe2x80x94xe2x89xa1xe2x80x94, and R4 is xe2x80x94(CH2)n phenyl or xe2x80x94(CH2)n substituted phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
, Y is absent, and R4 is xe2x80x94(CH2)n phenyl or xe2x80x94(CH2)n substituted phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, R3 is xe2x80x94O-tert-butyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, R1 is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
, Y is O, and R4 is xe2x80x94(CH2)n pyridyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
, Y is xe2x80x94xe2x89xa1xe2x80x94, and R4 is xe2x80x94(CH2)n pyridyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
Y is absent, and R4 is xe2x80x94(CH2)n pyridyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, R5 is xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl, phenyl, or substituted phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, R5 is xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl, phenyl, or substituted phenyl; R1 is C1-C6 alkyl; each Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen; 
R3 is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl; 
Y is O; and R4 is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
Y is O; R4 is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl; each Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen;
R1 is isopropyl; and R3 is xe2x80x94O-tert-butyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, R5 is xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
and R5 is phenyl or substituted phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
and R5 is xe2x80x94NH substituted phenyl, 
In another preferred embodiment of the compounds of Formula I, 
, each Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, and R5 is xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula II 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, or xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2-substituted phenyl, or xe2x80x94CH2-heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NHCH2CH2NCH2 phenyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
In a preferred embodiment of Formula II, 
Rb is xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)2;
Rc is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl or xe2x80x94CH2 pyridyl; and
Rd is O-tert-butyl or xe2x80x94NH-tert-butyl.
In a preferred embodiment, Rc is xe2x80x94CH2pyridyl.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula III 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, or xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, substituted phenyl, or heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula IV 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, or substituted aryl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2-substituted phenyl, or xe2x80x94CH2-heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula V 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, aryl heteroaryl, or substituted aryl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2-substituted phenyl, or xe2x80x94CH2-heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula VI 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, aryl heteroaryl, or substituted aryl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, substituted phenyl, or heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula VII 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, or substituted aryl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2-substituted phenyl, or xe2x80x94CH2-heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula VIII 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, or xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2-substituted phenyl, or xe2x80x94CH2-heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula IX 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, or xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, xe2x80x94CH2-substituted phenyl, or xe2x80x94CH2-heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
Also provided are compounds having the Formula X 
wherein 
xe2x80x94NH-phenyl, or xe2x80x94NH-substituted phenyl;
Rb is C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)n-aryl, or xe2x80x94(CH2)n-heteroaryl;
Rc is xe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, C1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2-substituted phenyl, or xe2x80x94CH2-heteroaryl;
Rd is xe2x80x94OC1-C6 alkyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C6alkyl)2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C6 alkyl, 
each n is independently 0 to 5; and
each m is independently 2 to 7, and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, and prodrugs thereof.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula I.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula II.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula III.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula IV.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula V.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula VI.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula VII.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula VIII.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula IX.
Also provided is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of Formula X.
Also provided is a method of blocking calcium channels, the method comprising administering to a patient in need of calcium channel blocking a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-X to block calcium channels.
In a preferred embodiment of the methods, the calcium channels are N-type calcium channels.
Also provided is a method of blocking N-type calcium channels, the method comprising administering to a patient in need of N-type calcium channel blocking a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-X to block N-type calcium channels.
Also provided is a method of treating stroke, the method comprising administering to a patient having a stroke a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-X.
Also provided is a method of preventing a stroke, the method comprising administering to a patient at risk of having a stroke a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-X.
Also provided is a method of treating cerebral ischemia, the method comprising administering to a patient having cerebral ischemia a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-X.
Also provided is a method of treating head trauma, the method comprising administering to a patient having head trauma a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-X.
Also provided is a method of treating epilepsy, the method comprising administering to a patient having epilepsy a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-X.
Also provided is a method of treating pain, the method comprising administering to a patient having pain a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formulas I-X.
Also provided are the compounds:
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl-carbonyl)-amino]4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
2(R)-{2(S)-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester (L,D);
2(S)-{2(R)-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester (D,L);
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methyl-butyrylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-(S)-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-propionylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-acetylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[(4-methyl-piperazine-1-carbonyl)-amino]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[(4-phenyl-piperazine-1-carbonyl)-amino]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-methyl-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
2(R)-{2(S)-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-methyl-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-tert-butoxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid benzyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2(S)-{2(S)-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid methyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl-carbonyl)-amino]-3-phenyl-propionylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-[2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-(1H-indol-3-yl)-propionylamino]-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-phenyl-propionylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-phenyl-propionylamino}-3-[4-(4-methyl-benzyloxy)-phenyl]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
=[S-(R*,R*)]-2-[2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-(1H-indol-3-yl)-propionylamino]-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-carbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-tert-butoxy-phenyl)-propionic acid methyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-[4-(pyridin-2-ylmethoxy)-phenyl]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-[4-(pyridin-4-ylmethoxy)-phenyl]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-[4-(4-cyano-benzyloxy)-phenyl]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-[4-(3-tert-butoxycarbonylamino-benzyloxy)-phenyl]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-[4-(3-Amino-benzyloxy)-phenyl]-2-{2-[(azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-cyclohexylmethoxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-[4-(pyridin-3-ylmethoxy)-phenyl]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-[4-(4-methoxy-benzyloxy)-phenyl]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[(piperidine-1-carbonyl)-amino]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2(S)-{4-methyl-2(S)-[(morpholine-4-carbonyl)-amino]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-(2-methanesulfonylamino-4-methyl-pentanoylamino)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2(S)-[2(S)-(4-tert-butyl-benzenesulfonylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2(S)-[2(S)-(4-isopropyl-benzenesulfonylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(4-Bromobenzene-1-sulfonyl-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino-3-(4-benzyloxyphenyl)-propionic acid, tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(4-nitro-benzenesulfonylamino)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-2-[2-(Azepane-1-sulfonylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(piperidine-1-sulfonylamino)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(morpholine-4-sulfonylamino)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(4-isopropyl-phenyl)-thioureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid, tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(4-tert-butyl-phenyl)-thioureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid, tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(4-bromophenyl)-thioureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid, tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(1-adamantyl)-thioureido]-4-methyl pentanoylamino}-propionic acid, tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-cyclohexyl-thioureido)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid, tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(2-chloro-phenyl)-thioureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-butyl-thioureido)4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(3-p-tolyl-thioureido)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(3-methyl-thioureido)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(2,6-dichloro-benzyloxy)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane 1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyl-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(3-phenyl-ureido)-pentanoylamino]propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[3-(4-nitro-phenyl)-ureido]pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-cyclohexyl-ureido)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(3-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(3-p-tolyl-ureido)-pentanoylamino]propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-butyl-ureido)4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-benzyl-ureido)4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(3-o-tolyl-ureido)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(2,6-dimethyl-phenyl)-3ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[3-(1-phenyl-ethyl)-ureido]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*){-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[3-(4-methylsulfanyl-phenyl)-ureido]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[3-(4-phenoxy-phenyl)-ureido]pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(1-methoxycarbonyl-2-phenyl-ethyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[3-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(2,4-difluoro-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[3-(4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-ureido]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(2-methoxy-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(3,5-dimethyl-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(2-chloro-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(3-chloro-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[3-(2-phenyl-cyclopropyl)-ureido]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-3-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-ureido]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-4-(3-{1-[2-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-tert-butoxycarbonyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl butyl}-ureido)-benzoic acid ethyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(4-chloro-3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(3-naphthalen-1-yl-ureido)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(4-chloro-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(2,3-dichloro-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(2,4-dichloro-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(3,5-bis-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(4-bromo-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(3,4-dichloro-phenyl)-ureido]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[3-(3,5-dichloro-phenyl)-ureido]4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-isopropyl-ureido)4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(3-methyl-ureido)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-ethyl-ureido)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-Benzyloxy-benzyl)-5-[(furan-2-carbonyl)-amino]-7-methyl-4-oxo-octanoic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(4-ethoxy-benzoylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-benzoylamino)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(4-tertbutyl-benzoylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(4-fluoro-benzoylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(4-methoxy-benzoylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-methoxy-benzoylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-{2-[(Benzo[1,3]dioxole-5-carbonyl)-amino]4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(2-methoxy-benzoylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[(naphthalene-2-carbonyl)-amino]pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3,4-dimethoxy-benzoylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[(biphenyl-4-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-5-(Benzo[1,2,5]thiadiazole-4-sulfonylamino)-2-(4-benzyloxybenzyl)-7-methyl-4-oxo-octanoic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(4-methoxy-benzenesulfonylamino)4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(4-fluoro-benzenesulfonylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(toluene-2-sulfonylamino)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3,5-dichloro-benzenesulfonylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(thiophene-2-sulfonylamino)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(5-dimethylamino-naphthalene-1-sulfonylamino)4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(quinoline-7-sulfonylamino)-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(5-chloro-1,3-dimethyl-1H-pyrazole4-sulfonylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3,5-dimethyl-isoxazole-4-sulfonylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-diethylamino-propionylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-Benzyloxy-benzyl)-5-(2-1H-indol-3-yl-acetylamino)-7-methyl4-oxo-octanoic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-(2-heptanoylamino-4-methyl-pentanoylamino)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-(2-isobutyrylamino-4-methyl-pentanoylamino)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-2-(2-Acetylamino-4-methyl-pentanoylamino)-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-(4-methyl-2-propionylamino-pentanoylamino)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-(2-butyrylamino-4-methyl-pentanoylamino)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(2-pyridin-3-yl-acetylamino)pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(3-1H-indol-3-yl-propionylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[(5-methyl-2-phenyl-2H-[1,2,3]triazole-4-carbonyl)-amino]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(2-thiophen-2-yl-acetylamino)pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{2-[(isoxazole-5-carbonyl)-amino]-4-methyl-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R* )]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[(pyridine-3-carbonyl)-amino]pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[(quinoxaline-2-carbonyl)-amino]pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-Benzyloxy-benzyl)-7-methyl-4-oxo-5-(2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoro-propionylamino)-octanoic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[4-methyl-2-(2,2,2-trifluoro-acetylamino)pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-[2-(2,2-dimethyl-propionylamino)-4-methyl-pentanoylamino]-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-2-(2-Benzoylamino-4-methyl-pentanoylamino)-3-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-3-(4-Benzyloxy-phenyl)-2-{4-methyl-2-[(5-methyl-3-phenyl-isoxazole-4-carbonyl) amino]-pentanoylamino}-propionic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzylamino-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-dibenzylamino-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-(4-phenylethynyl-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(3,3-dimethyl-but-1-ynyl)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-(4-cyclohexylethynyl-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-(4-pyridin-2-ylethynyl-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(1-hydroxy-cyclohexylethynyl)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(3-dimethylamino-prop-1-ynyl)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-(1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-{4-[3-(1,1-dioxo-11,6-thiomorpholin-4-yl)-prop-1-ynyl]-phenyl}-ethylcarbamoyl)-3-methyl-butyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-(4-styryl-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*),Z]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(2-cyclohexyl-vinyl)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-(1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-{4-[2-(1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)-vinyl]-phenyl}-ethylcarbamoyl)-3-methyl-butyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-(4-phenethyl-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(3,3-dimethyl-butyl)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(2-cyclohexyl-ethyl)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(2-pyridin-2-yl-ethyl)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-(1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-{4-[2-(1-hydroxy-cyclohexyl)-ethyl]-phenyl}-ethylcarbamoyl)-3-methyl-butyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-(1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-[4-(3-dimethylamino-propyl)-phenyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-(1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-2-{4-[3-(1,1-dioxo-11,6-thiomorpholin-4-yl)-propyl]-phenyl}-ethylcarbamoyl)-3-methyl-butyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Morpholine-4-carboxylic acid {-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-oxo-2-piperidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-1-(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-pyrrolidine-2-carboxylic acid [2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-1-(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-pyrrolidine-2-carboxylic acid [2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-ethyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-piperidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methylsulfanyl-propyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R* )]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methylsulfanyl-propyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-piperidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-piperidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-ethyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-4,4-dimethyl-2-oxo-pentylcarbamoyl]-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-piperidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3,3-dimethyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoylethylcarbamoyl]-2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-1-(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-octahydro-indole-2-carboxylic acid [2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoyl-ethyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-piperidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-2-cyclohexyl-ethyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoylethylcarbamoyl]-2-(4-tert-butoxy-phenyl)-ethyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-6-[(Azepane-1-carbonyl)-amino]-6-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-tert-butylcarbamoylethylcarbamoyl]-hexanoic acid tert-butyl ester;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-hydroxy-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-morpholin4-yl-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-oxo-2-piperidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-hexylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-propylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[2-(2-oxo-pyrrolidin-1yl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-piperidin-1-yl-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[2-(1H-imidazol-4-yl)ethylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(4-bromophenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-furan-2-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-dimethylamino-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Morpholine-4-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-piperidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[(pyridin-4-ylmethyl)carbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-oxo-2-(2-pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(4-benzyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-pyrrolidin-1-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(1-aza-bicyclo[2.2.2]oct-3-ylcarbamoyl)-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-benzyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(3-cyclohexylamino-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-[1,4xe2x80x2]bipiperidinyl-1xe2x80x2-yl-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-morpholin-4-ylethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[3-(4-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-propylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(3-diethylcarbamoyl-piperidin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(3-diethylcarbamoyl-piperidin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-hydroxy-2-phenyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1,2-dimethyl propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1,2-dimethyl propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[2-(1-methyl-pyrrolidin-2-yl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-benzyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-propyl-piperidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[3-(2-methyl-piperidin-1-yl)-propylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-methyl-2-phenyl-piperidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-isobutyl-piperidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(3-methyl-piperidin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(3,4-dihydro-1H-isoquinolin-2-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-[4-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperidin4-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-acetyl-piperazin-1-yl)-1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(cyclohexylmethyl-carbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(cyclopropylmethyl-carbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(thiazol-2-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-cycloheptylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-cyclopropylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(4-methoxy-phenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[4-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-phenylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[-(4-acetyl-phenylcarbamoyl)-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(4-phenoxy-phenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(3-trifluoromethyl-phenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(4-dimethylamino-phenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-acetylamino-phenylcarbamoyl)-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-aminomethyl-benzylcarbamoyl)-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-oxo-2-(2-phenylaminomethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(3-amino-2-hydroxy-propylcarbamoyl)-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[(furan-2-ylmethyl)-carbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-thiomorpholin4-yl-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-[(benzo[1,3]dioxol-5-ylmethyl)-carbamoyl]-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(3,4,5-trimethoxy-phenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[2-(1H-indol-3-yl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[2-(4-hydroxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-hydroxymethyl-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-hydroxy-1-hydroxymethyl-2-phenyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid [1-(1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-{4-[2-(2-hydroxy-ethoxy)-ethyl]-piperazin-1-yl}-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl)-3-methyl-butyl]-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1,1-bis-hydroxymethyl-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-dimethylamino-1-methyl-ethyl carbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-pyridin-1-yl-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-naphthalen-1-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[2-(2-hydroxy-ethylamino)-ethy carbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(3-hydroxy-piperidin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(4-hydroxy-piperidin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-cyano-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy phenyl)-1-(3-imidazol-1-yl-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-hydroxymethyl-3-methylsulfanyl-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-[2-(2-amino-propylamino)-1-methyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-[4-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(3-iodo-benzylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-isopropylamino-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-sec-butylcarbamoyl-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(3-acetylamino-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-methoxymethyl-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[3-(2-hydroxy-ethylamino)-1,1-dimethyl-propylcarbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(3,6-dihydro-2H-pyridin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(4-ethyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(2,5-dimethyl-2,5-dihydro-pyrrol-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[(1-benzyl-pyrrolidin-3-ylmethyl)-carbamoyl]-ethyl carbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-[benzyl-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-carbamoyl]-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(2-benzylamino-ethylcarbamoyl)-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-hydroxymethyl-2-methyl-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(pyridin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(3-hydroxy-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(3-hydroxymethyl-piperidin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-hydroxy-1-hydroxymethyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(pyrrolidin-3-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-([1,4]diazepane-1-carbonyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(4-piperidin-1-yl-phenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(pyrazole-3-carbonyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-[(piperidin-4-ylmethyl)-carbamoyl]-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[1-benzylcarbamoyl-2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-{1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-[4-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl}-3-methyl-butyl)-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid (1-[1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-(4-benzyl-piperidin-1-yl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(2-hydroxy-1,1-dimethyl-ethylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(4-hydroxy-2,5-dimethyl-phenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(3-pyrrolidin-1-yl-propylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(3-hydroxy-phenylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide;
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzhydryl-piperazin-1-yl)-1-(4-benzyloxy-benzyl)-2-oxo-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide; and
[S-(R*,R*)]-Azepane-1-carboxylic acid {1-[2-(4-benzyloxy-phenyl)-1-(1-benzyl-piperidin4-ylcarbamoyl)-ethylcarbamoyl]-3-methyl-butyl}-amide.